1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a manufacturing method thereof, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 12 illustrates a conventional EL panel with a structure (hereinafter referred to as “WTC structure”) including what is called a microcavity (micro optical resonator) and a color filter.
The EL panel illustrated in FIG. 12 includes a first substrate 2102; a reflective electrode 2110 formed as an anode over the first substrate 2102; a first transparent electrode 2112 formed as an anode over the reflective electrode 2110 in a pixel portion (blue) 2172; a second transparent electrode 2114 formed over the reflective electrode 2110 in a pixel portion (green) 2174; a third transparent electrode 2116 formed over the reflective electrode 2110 in a pixel portion (red) 2176; a partition 2118 formed over the first transparent electrode 2112, the second transparent electrode 2114, and the third transparent electrode 2116; an EL layer 2120 formed over the partition 2118, the first transparent electrode 2112, the second transparent electrode 2114, and the third transparent electrode 2116; a semi-transmissive electrode 2122 formed as a cathode over the EL layer 2120; and a second substrate 2152 facing the first substrate 2102 (for example, see Patent Document 1).
On the second substrate 2152, a color filter (blue) (denoted as CF(B) in FIG. 12), a color filter (green) (denoted as CF(G) in FIG. 12), and a color filter (red) (denoted as CF(R) in FIG. 12) are formed, as well as a black matrix BM provided between the CF(B), CF(G), and CF(R).
Note that in FIG. 12, a portion where the black matrix BM is formed is denoted as an area 2201; the central portion (light-emitting region) of the pixel portion (blue) 2172 where the partition 2118 is not formed is denoted as an area 2202; the central portion (light-emitting region) of the pixel portion (green) 2174 where the partition 2118 is not formed is denoted as an area 2204; the central portion (light-emitting region) of the pixel portion (red) 2176 where the partition 2118 is not formed is denoted as an area 2206; an end portion (non-light-emitting region) of the pixel portion (blue) 2172 where the partition 2118 is formed is denoted as an area 2203; an end portion (non-light-emitting region) of the pixel portion (green) 2174 where the partition 2118 is formed is denoted as an area 2205; and an end portion (non-light-emitting region) of the pixel portion (red) 2176 where the partition 2118 is formed is denoted as an area 2207.
In the EL panel illustrated in FIG. 12, the display quality of the panel suffers due to reflection of external light in the areas 2201 to 2207 (for example, contrast or NTSC ratio is reduced).
FIG. 13 shows measurement results of reflectances in the areas 2201 to 2207 when external light enters the EL panel illustrated in FIG. 12. The results show the following relationship: the reflectances in the non-light-emitting areas 2203, 2205, and 2207>the reflectances in the light-emitting areas 2202, 2204, and 2206>the reflectance in the BM area 2201. In the areas 2203, 2205, and 2207, the reflectance in the area including the color filter (green) (CF(G)) is particularly high. Although depending on panel design, the display quality of the panel is considered to become more adversely affected as the sizes of the regions occupied by the areas 2203, 2205, and 2207 increase.